tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus (character)
'''Tayo is a blue bus who is 8 years old and is also energetic, kind of naive and funny. he turned 9 in season 3.' History'''' Tayo is playful and sometimes mischievous, and enjoys passing gas. He also enjoys playing games with his best friend/brother Rogi, the green bus. He is less mature than the other buses but rarely gets into serious trouble. He is a mix of a Yutong ZK6100H and a Hyundai Aero City in the series. He is #120. He, also, rarely loves going into space. He has 8 twin cousins who look like him are named Hauler, Dan, Smokemeister, Boosters, Georges, Paul, Beasley, and Chuck, and he also has a big sister called Hotshot Cecily. Tayo welcomed to the bus garage 3rd and is the 2nd youngest of the 4 buses. Sometimes, he never wakes up in the morning without listening to the Tayotown Cockerel. Tayo and his friends' hometown is Tayotown in Season 3 episode 5 he went to School to Attend 4th Grade and met his his Teacher. Gallery Angrytayo.jpg|Tayo getting mad at Coco Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 EP03 Tayo's First Drive - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 EP02 Tayo gets lost.jpg Tayo - S1 EP01 A Day in the Life of Tayo.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 26 Tayo is the Best - YouTube4.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Tayo's redesign (middle right) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Tayo's makeover (middle left) Tayo.jpg 1380098481.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_PXWZ7grqDOJp7j5Vzu.jpg 10112906314841.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-17-14h34m45s194.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h54m30s225.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-16-12h06m11s27.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-18-07h30m42s73.png They look so cute.jpg|They look so cute sleeping happily together Trivia *His birthday is on the 7th of July 2006. *Tayo's real name is Tom. *In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Tayo's roof is dark blue, he has brown eyes, some white on his front lights, his number 120 being blue, a numberplate saying "T4Y0" and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body. His personality is very funny. *Like Rogi Tayo can be dimwitted as well because he mistaken his own Teacher as a student. *He Talks in His Sleep in Tayo's Earth Defense Plan 2 Dreaming of princess Ray when He Wakes Up Everybody Laughs At Him *He is the 2nd youngest of the little buses. *Teresa Gallagher voices his baby counterpart. Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Buses Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Tayo the Little Bus Canon Characters Category:Tayo the Little Bus Characters Category:July 2005